Nancy Drew Haunting of Harley Castle
by nancydrew18
Summary: Nancy Drew is called to a castle in ireland to solve a case of a banshee and a curse!


Nancy Drew: The Curse of Harley Castle

Case File: A month ago a friend of my dad's came over from Ireland to get the paper work for a castle her great Aunt give her, went she died. But now a ghost of an old woman haunts the grounds. And now words of a curse. It is up to Nancy to solve the case.

Chapter1: Harley Castle and a missing boyfriend.

At 8:00p.m. Nancy Drew arrived at Harley Castle. But as Nancy walked up to the steps she heard a loud crash and a scream. Nancy busted open the door and ran is as fast as she could. She stopped dead in her traces when she saw a female ghost standing over her dad's friend named Sara. The female thing looked at her and flow off into the night sky. Nancy- Sara wake up please wake up. Someone please she needs a doctor. And at that moment a tall man ran into the room. He said- what is going on here. What did you do to her? Nancy- I did nothing. I heard her scream so I ran in and I saw a female thing standing over her and when it saw me it flow off. The man- is she ok. Nancy- do I look like a doctor. The man- do I look like I'm in the mood for jokes, no. Nancy- will you get her to a doctor all ready. The man put her in his truck and drove off. So Nancy started to look around the grounds. But as she walked out of the castle. She heard a wail and started to shack. A bright glow appeared in the wood just 1 mile from the castle. Of course she ran into the woods to check it out. (In the woods.) As Nancy tried to walk in the woods she saw the light, it was a bright white. But as she ran to it the hard ground under her turned into water. Nancy not knowing what was happening she let out a scream. And as she sunk the scream turned into bubbles. Nancy now sucking In water was about one foot under. But before the water completely filled her lung a man pulled her out of the water. Nancy could feel a heavy thing on her chest. She spit out at less a cup of water. The man- what in the name of god were you doing out here. Nancy said in-between coughs- I came to see*chough*Sara but went I*chough*came to the door*chough*I hear a s..*chough…scream and ran in and a*chough* Ghost was standing ov..*chough*er her and went it*chough* saw me it flow off*chough* and a tall man ran in* chough* and took her to..*chough* a doctor. As I* chough* walk outside. To*chough* look around*I saw something in… the man- you saw something out here. Nancy- yes. The man-weird things are in the woods. Nancy- things like ghost. The man- you Americans would call it a ghost, but here we call them banshees. Nancy- Banshees? The man- yes banshees, so what did the one you see look like. Nancy- short white hair, an long white dress and it's weird but I saw a birth mark on the right eye. The man's face turned white. Nancy- what's wrong. The man- Lilly. Nancy- what? The man- Lilly Harley. Nancy- Sara's aunt. The man- no...no Sara's great great grandmother. Nancy- how do you know that. The man- oh sorry let me introduce myself, I am Dan Harley Sara's brother. Nancy- so Dan do you own the castle to. Dan- part, hey are you the daughter of what was it Carson drew. Nancy- oh sorry I forget, my name Nancy drew so yes he is my dad. Dan- so you're the one here to try and see what's going on. Nancy-yes… (car honk) Nancy- I need to go, thanks for saving my life. (She ran off) She stopped at the steps of the castle dying to ask Sara about Lilly. But then again she surely didn't want Mr. Bad tempter to yell at her. Before she walked in something shiny under the top step caught her eye. She ran her fingers under it. The step fell to the cold wet grass. Inside the crater were the step used to be, was a big tin box. As she picked it up the dry tin burn her cold wet skin. She stuck it inside her coat. She put the step back on, and walked inside. Sara sat in an overstuffed rocking chair with a blood covered bandage on her arm. Sara- Nancy you're here. Nancy- I was here went you fell. Sara- did…her voice got lower- did you see it. Nancy- yes I saw it and it saw me. Sara- did it scream. Nancy- no, and I met your brother. Sara- who? Nancy- Dan, he sort of saved my life. Sara- What happened! Nancy- I saw something in the woods and ran after it, and the ground under me turned into water. Sara- and he pulled you out. Nancy- yes. Nancy- oh and do you know so one name Lilly. Sara- yes she was my Great great grandmother. Nancy- when I told Dan what the thing that was standing over you looked like that's who he said it was. Sara- Dan and Lilly where close. Nancy- do you have a phone I can use. Sara- theirs a land line outside. Nancy- oh before I go who was the man I meet went I came in. Sara- Ben my husband. (Nancy walks outside) The land line was right next to the front gate. Nancy got to the phone and put in 5 cents. But suddenly a car came by and almost hit her. Nancy- Hey watch where you're driving. Nancy punched in Bess's number. Bess- Nancy what's go now, wait I'll put George on. George- hey so again what's going now. Nancy- first of all I almost died and… George- hold the phone you almost died. Nancy- oh calm down George. Bess- But Nancy you almost DIED! Nancy- I know but someone saved me and… Bess- is he cute. Nancy- no it was a girl. Bess-oh.. Nancy- I'm joking and yes he was. George- hey Bess you have a new boy toy. Bess- speaking of boys, Nancy have you hear for Ned. Nancy-no why? Bess- I've called him 8 times trying to tell him where you are and he will not pick up. Nancy- I call him next, oh and I found a tin box.. Bess- have you opened it. Nancy- I well went I get in my room. George- so how is Sara. Nancy- oh I forget to tell you went I got here I saw a banshees was standing over her, and her brother said it was her great great grandmother. Bess- d...d...did it you know s…s…scream. Nancy- no. Bess- oh good! George- oh BESS! Bess- what? Nancy- what she's saying is to just clam down a little Bess. Bess- George it was a banshee how can I clam down. George- you can clam down because they are NOT REAL! Bess- how but you know that Mss. Smarty Pants. Nancy- you two remind me Togo when Hana tries to take away his food. Bess- but we don't have fleas or a very hairy back, now do we George. George- no we do not, thank you very much Nancy, well at least my back. Bess- GEORGE! Nancy- but you two have his bark. Bess- ok I can admit to that, George- ok I guess I can to. Nancy- So Sara has a husband and he does not like me. George- you know where that puts him Nancy. Nancy- yes… Bess- the suspect list! Nancy- yes Bess. George- what about Dan. Nancy- well…. I don't think so, at less not now. Bess- yeah he just saved your life. George- man Ned needs to step up his game! Nancy- George! George- I'm just saying. Bess- yeah saying stupid things. Nancy- you two please! Bess/George- sorry Nancy! Sara- Nancy I found something that might help you! Nancy- I need to go I'll call you later. Bess- bye Nancy! George- But what about… Nancy ran to the big dark oak door. It creped as she opened it. Sara came running with a book in her hand. Sara- look on page 890 it has something that might help a lot. Nancy took the book and said- Do you know where my room is. Sara- up the stairs, the first room on the right. Nancy ran to her room and looked around. She saw the big bed, she throw the book and tin box. She heard footsteps and locked the door. Nancy opened the box. Inside was a sliver key and a locket. Nancy stuffed them into her pocket. She sat on the bed and read page 890, it said- The Banshee: a female ghost like thing that has long hair and dress. The cry of the banshee means that someone is going to die. Nancy shut the book when she heard a blood curdling cry. All the color form Nancy's face drained. There was a loud pound at the door. Nancy shut the book, and hid the box. She opened the door and standing there was Ben.


End file.
